Yugioh Shipping Stories
by cornholio4
Summary: Various oneshots of pairings in the Yugioh Series, from Yuma X Cathy to Jaden X Alexis.
Fiancé, that is a word that Duel academy Obelisk Blue student Alexis Rhodes found funny after her good friend Jaden Yuki had won that duel for the right to be her fiancé although Jaden of course had no idea what that meant and for the time being she just told him that it meant friend. Of course he learned what it actually meant in an embarrassing way.

It was on the day where Duel Academy set up a weekend where the students family could come and visit them. Jaden had met her parents for the first time and she met Jaden's for the first time, things started out well enough when Jaden got to his parents first and showed them to Alexis who was speaking to her parents.

Alexis at the time thought that everything seemed alright, Mr and Mrs Yuki seemed like nice enough people but Jaden introduced her as his fiancé... after forty five minutes of shouting and demands of explanations, Alexis managed to calm everyone down explaining it was only due to a misunderstanding and she had to have the definition of the word explained to Jaden and he was sure embarrassed when he learned what it actually meant.

Not as embarrassed as Alexis was the second after Jaden made that introduction, Alexis could never really be that upset at Jaden but she doubted she was more frustrated at him than she had been at that moment, but of course later he would actually find a way to outdo himself... She also felt herself blushing when he said it as well having grown a crush on Jaden, here she was Alexis Rhodes one of the top students of the top dorm and the object of the affections of a lot of males at the Academy and it was a 'Slifer Slacker' that had managed to capture her heart.

After they both graduated it was actually a lot sooner than they expected when they met up again, having both signed up on a TV duel tournament where they duelled against eachother in the finals and Alexis managed to win, Jaden of course was not really upset with the loss having congratulated Alexis and then surprised her by asking her out... it was also a surprise to the audience as he did so while they were still on a live TV audience! That was the moment that outdid introducing her as his fiancé but she surprised herself by agreeing to the date while they were still live on the air.

Of course her got a message from parents telling her to tell them how it goes during the date, the date turned out pretty well and they ended up going on some more dates. It would not be long where they told their parents that they were now dating for real and they took it well as well as their friends from Duel Academy (especially Syrus who seemed the most keen on the idea of them getting together and apparently had been since their Duel Academy days).

After about two years of do of dating Jaden asked a certain question and well she could not help but say yes. Alexis looked on the golden ring on her finger and smiled, 'fiancé' was a word that embarrassed her when Jaden used it in front of both of their parents without knowing what it meant but of course they could now say they were fiancés right now and it was the absolute truth.

She was looking at the golden ring as she was in the dressing room of another duelling competition on live TV. Tonight Jaden would once again be her opponent but she felt proud to call him both a great duelling rival as well as her future husband.

To Alexis Rhodes, fiancé was not longer a funny word.

 **Yeah Yugioh is along with Digimon, Pokemon and Dragonball Z was one of the first animes that I was ever a fan of (I also strongly recommend the awesome Yugioh: the Abridged Series by Little Kuriboh). I have been wanting to write a Yugioh story for a long time but I don't think I could ever write a full story as I don't know I could ever write the duelling portion well. I know other authors could and I have read other stories where the duelling aspect is presented well but I don't think I could. I decided to do this oneshot collection of various couples featuring the Yugioh protagonists (don't expect any 5Ds characters as I have never actually wanted a second episode of it due to never watching it when it was on due to the absurdity of it being... wait for it... CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!) This first chapter is Jaden X Alexis also known as fiancéshipping, I am a diehard fiancéshipper to the point that while I can multi ship various characters and main characters of shows, I have trouble pairing Jaden or Alexis with other people besides themselves (I think the only exception would be Jaden X Dark Magician Girl and I have not seen one story with that couple, if there are any please tell me). Other ships I plan to do include:**

 **Yugi X Rebecca Hawkins**

 **Jaden X Dark Magician Girl**

 **Yuma X Cathy (yeah I watch Zexal and I like it somewhat but nowhere near as much as I liked GX or the original series)**


End file.
